


Go. To. Sleep.

by I_Love_Sherlock



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Sherlock/pseuds/I_Love_Sherlock
Summary: This takes place 17/18 years after Who Killed Markiplier.





	Go. To. Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 17/18 years after Who Killed Markiplier.

Phoenix Darkstache was really late getting home, but she should be fine, being a demon. She was almost home when she heard a soothing voice say, “Go to sleep.”

Being a huge Creepy-pasta fan, she knew that Jeff the Killer said that before delivering the final blow to his victims. Running the remainder of the way home, she heard (and saw for a split second) someone in a bloodstained white hoodie running after her.

Once at home, she told her parents (who were a Dark demon and a Bubblegum demon, both male) that someone had followed her home. She ran upstairs to arm herself when a large knife was plunged through the door. Her parents simply armed themselves in a second with powers and a gun.


End file.
